theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaliyo Djannis
"I'm disappointed with you, Kaliyo. You were never a believer, but siding with the Empire?" "I didn't want to pick a side." :―Kaliyo Djannis and the Wheezer, before Kaliyo kills him Kaliyo Djannis was a female Rattataki who lived during the Cold War. She was an anarchistic freelance criminal in the Revolutionary Edge Brigade, and according to her CorSec criminal report, she was known to associate with three individuals named Anspi'shel, Nohn Veyaiko, and The Wheezer. Following the Eternal Empire's conquest of the galaxy, Kaliyo journeyed to Zakuul and took up the moniker of an anarchist codename Firebrand. Biography Kaliyo was born on Rattatak but grew disenchanted with the "backward ways" of her people and escaped her homeworld at a young age. She proceeded to find employment as a freelance enforcer and assassin for major criminal syndicates (Exchange, Hutt Cartel) and individual underworld figures (Rholl). She also had persistent links to Brentaal Four anarchist cells (see Revolutionary Edge Brigade) though she maintained minimal activity within Imperial borders. Cold War At one time, Kaliyo was once in a relationship with Doctor Archiban Kimble, nicknamed "Doc". One of Kaliyo's acquaintances went grave robbing on the Sith homeworld of Korriban. He was lucky to have only lost his tongue to the Sith. Korriban, Kaliyo believed, wasn't "my kind of place." In the Curovao Bombing, Kaliyo went under the alias of Lisha Tetch, according to Watcher X. Kaliyo was under the employ of Suudaa Nem'ro during the Cold War, at the same time the Sith Empire dispatched an undercover operative, under the alias of the known pirate, the Red Blade, to secure an alliance with Nem'ro. After the mysterious murder of Nem'ro's lieutenant, Karrels Javis, Kaliyo confronted the agent. The agent introduced her to the Keeper of Imperial Intelligence, who offered to hire her services, which she accepted, though she refused to be called a "servant" of the Empire. Later on, when Nem'ro became ill, Kaliyo was sent to collect a cure for the Hutt cooked up by her ex-boyfriend, Doc, on a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Defender-class_light_corvette Defender-class light corvette]. There, she met the Hero of Tython, a Jedi Knight who would one day destroy the Sith Emperor. While waiting for the cure, she told the Jedi that she thought that Doc was a "worm" and she was "usually worshiped by men beneath her." She wanted to know if there was anything worth eating on this "rust bucket." After the cure was done, she stepped off the ship to take it to Nem'ro, leaving Doc without someone to "help us celebrate." Kaliyo continued to be an associate of Cipher Nine. Cipher Nine aided her in rescuing one of her old partners, Anspi'shel, from the Exchange though Kaliyo held a grudge against her and may have followed up by selling her out to a local bounty hunter in Nar Shaddaa. Kaliyo managed to persuade Imperial Intelligence to target her ex-partners. Cipher Nine also aided her in dealing with some of her ex-partners who were seeking her out. These partners include Rholl, Yjal, Ta Tigal, and a bounty hunter called "The Menace." Doctor Eckard Lokin discovered that Kaliyo has been in contact with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade which is in violation of a number of Imperial regulations. Kaliyo claims that The Wheezer needed her help and that her discretion was in a way meant to keep Cipher Nine out of trouble. Kaliyo claims she only wanted to help an old friend and meant no harm to the agent. To assuage Cipher Nine's concerns, she invites Cipher Nine to come with her to a scheduled meeting with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade. When they arrived, the Wheezer reveals that Kaliyo had been selling the Revolutionary Edge Brigade Imperial secrets; though she claims she never revealed anything about Cipher Nine's missions. When the Wheezer revealed his intention to harvest Cipher Nine's organs in order to bypass Imperial security, Kaliyo was forced to pick a side and helped Cipher Nine fight the Revolutionary Edge Brigade. After Kaliyo finished off the Wheezer, Cipher Nine agreed to keep Kaliyo as an asset but warned her that her selling Imperial secrets couldn't continue. Second Great Galactic War As war reignited between the Republic and Empire, Nine's team was tasked to discover a mysterious third party that destroyed the Shadow Arsenal. Their search took them to Belsavis and Voss, and learned that the organization was called the Star Cabal. Unfortunately, the conspiracy became aware of Nine's attempts to expose them and used their influence to dissolve Imperial Intelligence. Nine's team was drafted into Lord Razer's unit, but Kaliyo arrested due to her criminal record. Despite Nine's pleads on her behalf, Razer would not yield. As Kaliyo screamed promises of revenge, Nine told her to wait for an opportunity. Sometime later, as the battle for Corellia raged, the Minister of Intelligence, formerly Keeper, secretly sprung Kaliyo from custody as he gathered the remnants of Intelligence to take down the Star Cabal. Kaliyo performed jobs for the Minister and the new Keeper, formerly Watcher Two. Though she received meager pay, Kaliyo stayed for the purpose of revenge against the conspiracy. She later reunited with Nine for the final mission to take down the Star Cabal. Becoming Firebrand During the Eternal Empire's conquest, Nine went missing. Kaliyo considered hijacking the Phantom, but later decided not to. In 3637 BBY, she traveled to Zakuul, where she sought to destroy Emperor Arcann's "perfect" society. But no matter what she did, the droids that serviced the Spire always repaired the damage she caused. Afterwards, her attacks got lazy, before Administrator Tayvor Slen, who ran the Overwatch command center, convinced her to sell out, providing her with lodgings and immunity from arrest, in exchange for bombing small targets. This made her an outlet for young Zakuulans who had nothing better to do but weren't keen on bringing down their society, gave her the moniker Firebrand. Kaliyo provided her followers with a rush of adrenaline, earning scars that could easily be healed by droids. Kaliyo even shared a passionate affair with Tayvor, before later waking up from her daydream to resume her terrorist activities. Joining the Alliance Two years later, Kaliyo's spotlight was soon stolen by the individual known as the Outlander, after an incident at a droid factory made the Zakuulans more afraid of the Outlander than Kaliyo herself. Later on, the Outlander and Theron Shan approached Kaliyo with a job offer into their Alliance. Kaliyo agreed to help them if the Outlander helped to sabotage the Eternal Empire's droid-run network. After many preparations and planning, they assaulted the Overwatch command center, where they were confronted by Tayvor. After fatally wounding him, she revealed to Tayvor that she used his daughter Alianna to plant explosives around the city, tormenting him as he expired. Kaliyo then revealed that she intended to not only shut down the droids, but kill millions of civilians as well, it was then up to the Outlander to let her go through with it or not. Either way, Kaliyo joined the Alliance afterward. Kaliyo was stunned to find out that a former colleague and member of Nine's crew, the droid SCORPIO, was the legendary Lady of Sorrows, to which Kaliyo joked that she would have melted her down if she knew. Kaliyo decided not to stay on Odessen, but promised to take part in big missions if the Outlander called upon her. Kaliyo later participated in the Alliance's assault on Zakuul's planetary transmitter, the aftermath revealing the existence of the "GEMINI frequency" which controlled the Eternal Fleet from the Eternal Throne. After identifying the hyperwave relay station controlling the Fleet, Kaliyo advocated slicing the GEMINI frequency to gain control of the Eternal Fleet, opposing Major Aric Jorgan's plan to destroy it, believing it would be wasteful. Unfortunately, the Commander went missing and was unable to assist them, so the Alliance had no choice but to proceed with the mission regardless. In the process the contact with the infiltration team was lost, prompting the diversion team to attempt a rescue. At that point, the Spire went into full lockdown with no tranmissions coming in or out, making any rescue attempt all but impossible. Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan managed to get out and return to Odessen, but four of Havoc Squad's six members were lost in the process. Kaliyo revealed that she managed to grab a data archive on the GEMINI droids from the relay station, making the mission not a total loss. Hoping to salvage the fiasco, Beniko ordered SCORPIO to analyze the data archive. This led SCORPIO to formulate a plan to rewrite the GEMINI protocols by plugging a GEMINI Prime into a captain's chair on one of the Eternal Fleet warships. She then betrayed the Alliance and claimed the Eternal Throne for herself, informing Arcann about the Alliance's location. During the resulting Battle of Odessen Kaliyo elected to stay behind on the ground and watch over Major Jorgan, though she later lamented having missed the fun after learning that Emperor Arcann had been dethroned and his throne was claimed by his sister Vaylin, who allied with SCORPIO. Kaliyo later joined a team assembled by Theron Shan to assist Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander in retaking the Gravestone from Empress Vaylin and her forces. Theron's shuttle with Kaliyo, Torian Cadera, and Vette aboard landed inside the hangar of Gravestone just moments before SCORPIO took control of the vessel and launched it into hyperspace on a locked course. The ship emerged from hyperspace in Iokath system, surrounded by the entirety of the Eternal Fleet. Vaylin attacked the vessel's bridge and overpowered Kaliyo, but was unable to hurt anyone before a blinging white light engulfed the ship. Alliance members found themselves on the surface of the strange world called Iokath, separated from each other and placed in scenarios that resembled combat simulations. Theron Shan managed to get his cybernetic implant working, contacting everyone and directing them to a structure called the Tributary, as they became aware that not only Vaylin, but every Zakuulan and GEMINI droid from the Eternal Fleet found themselves in a similar situation as well. Kaliyo managed to kill twenty-six Zakuulans on her way, and later noted that she was clearly enjoying the experience. When every Alliance member from onboard the Gravestone got back together, their position in the Tributary came under attack from local hostile droids, forcing them to find another way out of it. Theron realized that even though he was unable to locate the Gravestone, he could still use his implant to remotely pilot the Alliance shuttle that was left in its hangar. With everyone safely onboard, the shuttle that Theron landed on the Tributary roof took off. However, before they could leave, SCORPIO contacted the group and revealed that ARIES, the droid that controlled Iokath, raised an energy shield that would destroy any vessel attempting to escape. With ARIES re-charging the weapon that incapacitated them to begin with and promising to use it again on a lethal setting, the only way out was to stop ARIES. SCORPIO revealed the location of ARIES base and Theron dropped off the Commander and Vette there to deal with ARIES, while the rest went to reclaim the Gravestone. SCORPIO herself arrived to help the Commander defeat ARIES, however the capacitors on ARIES' weapon overloaded, threatening the cover the entire world with a pulse of deadly radiation, which the Gravestone just barely managed to escape to hyperspace to avoid. Vaylin later launched an assault on Odessen, during which Kaliyo fought Zakuulan forces on the ground. The Commander was able to land a killing blow on Vaylin, though with the Eternal Throne empty the GEMINI captains have gone rogue, bombarding the capital worlds of Coruscant, Dromund Kaas and Zakuul into rubble. To claim the Eternal Throne and stop the carnage, the Alliance forces departed for Zakuul, Kaliyo among them. There, the Commander claimed the Eternal Throne and proclaimed the age of the Eternal Alliance, which Kaliyo continued to be a part of. Category:Who's Who Character Guide